Homeward Bound/Home
Homeward Bound/Home by Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips is a mash-up that is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana. It is also featured on the album; Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. The episode starts off with the song, revealing Quinn's return to McKinley as she sings on the auditorium stage. Joining Quinn on stage comes Puck, Mike, Santana, Mercedes and Finn. The former seniors of Mckinley reunite with the song, each getting solos. Finn, Quinn and Puck sing on stage, Puck playing the guitar as Mercedes, Mike and Santana sing near the auditorium seats and then join the other 3 on stage. As they finish the song, Quinn says "Home for the holidays, just as we promised." After Puck's remark on kicking Finn's ass if he starts crying, the crew get in for a group hug. Lyrics Quinn: I'm sitting in a railway station Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Puck and Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band Mike: This wave (Santana: wave) Mike and Santana: Is stringing us along Santana: Along Mike and Santana: Just know you’re not alone Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh Mercedes and Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn with Quinn, Santana, Puck, Mercedes and Mike: The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Quinn and Puck: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my thought's escaping Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Quinn: Where my love lies waiting Silently for me Finn and Mercedes with Puck, Quinn, Santana and Mike: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Quinn, Finn and Santana with Mercedes, Mike and Puck: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Oh oh oh oh! Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Santana: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Santana: Where my music's playing Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Whoa oh) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Know you're not alone Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh...) Gallery CaptureHBH1.PNG CaptureHBH2.PNG CaptureHBH3.PNG CaptureHBH4.PNG CaptureHBH5.PNG CaptureHBH6.PNG Trivia *When this song was upload on GleeonFox's YouTube channel, Quinn and Puck's solos at the beginning were cut off. *This is the second time Quinn's first song of the season is a mashup (The first time was I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams in Season Three). Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1